fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charm Magic
Charm Magic (魅力の魔法, Miryoku no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that affects the mind of the user's inflicted victims for a variety of effects. Overview Charm Magic is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that gives its users the ability to alter the way others perceive them. The way it affects people varies from person to person, and even based on the instance. Eye contact is commonly used as a catalyst to initiate the effect, however, this is not the only way Charm Magic can be performed. For some it works like a wave, emanating a pulse of their magic that latches onto and effects any person in the vicinity. Contrary to most other magics, Charm Magic's spells are not known as spells. Instead, they are aptly referred to as Charms (魅力, Miryoku). There are several variations of charms, all of which are simple "shifts" to the mind, changing a perception or feeling. Most notably is the "signature" of Charm Magic, causing an overwhelming physical attraction to incapacitate targets. In addition to this charms can often be seen causing effects to disable their opponents will to fight, or even manipulate them by triggering a hypnotic effect. Overall, Charm Magic is quite vague in terms of what it can or cannot do, though seems to only affect a fairly small area for a minimal amount of time. Charm Magic's legality has fluctuated because of its invasive usage, although its merit when dealing with criminals is undeniable. Because of this, it is currently stated to be legal, however, its usage generally falls under scrutiny. Charms Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' *'Attraction''' (誘致, Yuuchi): Attraction is the staple spell of Charm Magic, the spell that is at the forefront of everyone's mind when it is mentioned. Attraction takes advantage of its target's desire, making something, generally the caster themselves, extremely attracted to a concept. When directed towards another individual it often comes off as lust or romantic wanting, though this spell can also be applied to inanimate objects, leading the inflicted victim to seek after an object out of their reach. Attraction can be used at close range and at a distance, and depending on the strength o the caster and their charm can last for over a day. Like other Charms, the boom comes in recognition. If one realizes that their emotions and feelings are being swayed, the spell becomes null. *'Hypnosis' (ヒプノシス, Hipunoshisu): Another one of the more common and devious charm magic spells, Hypnosis gives its users the ability to hypnotize affected victims and use this influence to persuade them into doing things in a form of lesser . This spell requires physical contact, in which the caster exerts their magic power, linking it to the mind of their victim. With this active, they are able of persuading them into situations the victim might not be prone to. Each demand costs magic power and victims of this spell still have their personality and moral code. It is quite easy for victims to become aware of the charm and break themselves out if the user is not careful to suggest options that do not trigger an emotional response and subsequent realization from their recipient. *'Somnolent' (眠い, Nemui): Somnolent is a charm that inflicts a heavy feeling of sleepiness upon the recipients, forcing them into submission from sheer exhaustion. This spell can be used for a variety of purposes, some sinister, others innocent, but is generally correlated to the level of magic power used to cast the spell. This level of power dictates the amount of inflicted, the level of fatigue they will feel and the duration they might slumber. Unlike other charms, there is no definitive escape as it generally takes mere seconds to force the victims into unconciousness. *'Serenity' (平静, Heisei): In an unusual twist for this magic, Serenity is a spell that is actually beneficial to those it affects. It inflicts the user's targets with a sense of calmness, often culling their desire to fight, vanquishing their anxieties, and removing them of all stress for its duration. It can be used both to aid in combat but also in a domestic setting. It is additionally regularly employed by both the police and Rune Knights, as it can stop potential danger from reaching a critical point. *'Guilt' (罪科, Zaika): Guilt allows its user to take advantage of more youthful aspects of their appearance and manipulate their targets into submission. In general, it is used in the early and middle stages of a battle against foreign opponents to end fights before they truly begin. Before a fight begins, Guilt is initiated, making the user appear quite unassuming and harmless, traits that are typically played up through convincing acting. This is done so that the target may go easy on the user during an ensuing fight, or simply give up altogether, not wanting to harm a helpless person. As the fight progresses, Guilt causes bruises, cuts, and scuffs to appear when the user is attacked, whether they were actually hit or not, completely irrelevant. This makes them appear a lot worse for wear, continually dragging down the target's desire to fight, as few people want to beat anyone into complete and utter destruction just to get them to stop fighting back. In addition to this, Guilt is commonly used on a wide reach, convincing others to cheer for them in tournament settings and putting the tide in the user's favor, rather than the target's. Trivia *The current description for Charm Magic was written collaboratively by Astrarche and Knives and Daisies. *Feel free to add your own "charms" for free use, however, they may be subject to syntax grammar correction from other users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use Category:Canon Magic Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content